


Family Tree

by flowerpower71



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpower71/pseuds/flowerpower71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a comic from DeviantART. Jack finds out that he and Jamie have something in common. CONTAINS MOVIE SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of a comic drawn by Cafcow on DeviantART.

It was a cold winter afternoon one February day. Jack Frost was up to his usual business, making it snow, frosting the windows and such. He lazily flew over the town unseen by the eyes of those who did not believe in him as he made his way to a certain house.

He lowered himself down and peeked in through the window of his designated house. In there he could see a young boy sitting at a desk, piles of books surrounding him on either side.

The Guardian of Fun tapped on the window and the boy shot his head up and turned to the noise. A smile spread across the child's face upon seeing his magical friend. The boy lept up from his chair and scurried to the window and opened it, allowing Jack inside.

"Hey Jamie." Jack greeted as he floated into the room, setting his bare feet on the floor. "You up for a snowball fight?" Jack held out one of his hands and formed a snowball in his palm.

The boy, Jamie, was about to eagerly accept the offer but his smile fell as his chocolate brown eyes glanced over to the pile of books upon his desk.

"Sorry I can't play today Jack, I have to work on a project for school." Jamie sighed as he sat back down in his desk chair and picked up one of the books he had been looking at before.

"Project huh?" The winter spirit inquired leaning against his staff. "What's it about? Maybe I could help you finish it quickly?"

Of coarse Jack really wasn't sure how much help he would be. After all it had been over three hundred years since he had been in school...Plus even when he was mortal and in school he wasn't exactly at the top of his class if you catch my drift.

"I have to make a Family Tree. So my mom gave me all these old photo albums to look at." Jamie replied not looking up from the photo album.

"Sounds boring." Jack deadpanned. Jamie just made a sort of grunt noise in reply.

It was silent between the two friends for a few moments as Jamie flipped through the photo album. Jack- not really having anything better to do- peeked over the boys shoulder, his icy blue eyes lazily glancing at the photos of Jamie's ancestors.

Jack was about to speak to break the silence when one of the pictures caught his eye. There was a photograph of a young woman. Her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail out of her face. Her chocolate brown eyes were warm and inviting as she smiled sweetly.

"What!?"

Jamie was about to turn the page again when Jack's cold pale hand shot out and stopped him. The white haired teen stared at the photo, his eyes wide as he recognized the woman as his sister.

"Jack!" he heard her voice echo in his ear as an image of her as an eight year old little girl with long messy hair, a missing tooth and wearing a brown dress, flashed in his mind.

"Jamie, who's that?" Jack asked pointing to the picture.

"Her?" Jamie asked as he looked at the woman. "She's my Great-great-great Grandmother...Or my Great-great-great-great Grandmother...something like that I forget. Her family was one of the first family's to set up a home here. She almost died when she was little once. Her older brother saved her but he didn't make it. If it wasn't for him I would have never been born!"

Jack Frost flashed back to that fateful day on the frozen pond all those years ago. The day that his old life had died but his new life began as the winter spirit. Still however, when his memories were restored and he remembered his old life, he had wondered what had happened to his sister. How had she made out after his death?

"But it's so sad," Jack snapped out of his memories when Jamie spoke. "My mom said he was just a kid..." Jamie fell silent as he stared at the picture of the young woman and wondered about the brother she had lost.

Now it was like Jack was seeing Jamie in a whole new light. How could he had not noticed before? The same hair, the same big curious brown eyes, even the same gap toothed smile!

The young boy looked up when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his magical friend smiling kindly at him.

"It's okay Jamie, he knew what he was doing. And I'm sure he never regretted it."

Jamie couldn't explain how, but somehow he knew that Jack was telling the truth.

Jack smirked and playfully ruffled the younger boy's hair. "Now why don't you tell me more about your family?"


End file.
